


Support Group

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [13]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: After countless heroic acts and communication breakdowns a group of heroes on Earth Prime set up a support group for those moments when no-one else is going to be able to understand or help...A collection of explicit short stories that mix character pieces and parings that I might not be able to get to in the regular Life After Crisis stories. Currently stands at three stories, each with their own chapter and each exploring one of the relationships tagged above. Right now these all slot in after To Hell and Back but if anything changes the chapter notes will point to the relevant jumping on point.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kate Kane, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane/Lena Luthor
Series: Life after Crisis [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick summary for those that haven't read the main series: This kicks off after Crisis on Infinite Earths and ignores episodes from that point on. Kara and Kate have very much hooked up both as heroes and in the (very) public eye in their civilian identities. They've just had the first of two wedding ceremonies and honeymooned on Apokolips. Lena helped our heroes finally expose Lex and save the world. The Justice League expanded (cue Justice League Unlimited theme song) and Kara was unanimously named as their nominal leader but not before every hero let Lena know who they were in a final cleaning of the slate. Oh, and Alex spent some time covering for a badly injured Kate as Batwoman and seemed to enjoy the role, though that might have something to do with finally getting a cape.
> 
> Now, read on!

Lena Luthor sighed as she stared out her office window, National City stretching before her. It was a view she’d gotten surprisingly attached to over the last five years or so and most days it was a reminder that despite making her mistakes along the way she was still, more or less, on the right path. Unfortunately there were the other days, like today, where it did nothing but taunt her. Needle away at her mind and feed her self-doubt, encourage her feelings of failure and drive her deeper into despair.

The heroes of this world may have forgiven her for her actions but the same couldn’t be said for Lena herself. And this, really, was the heart of the problem. As she grew closer to them as… as friends, she reminded herself sternly, as she grew closer to them as friends she found it harder and harder to keep the guilt locked away. Her usual coping mechanism of shoving her emotions away and burying them beneath work and a devotion to the ‘greater good’ was getting less effective by the day and there were a great many of those little boxes waiting to spring open.

Of course, she thought with a glance at the red phone sitting in her open desk drawer, there was another coping mechanism open to her. And she knew it would be wonderful beyond words… but it also meant letting people see her vulnerable, admitting that she needed help. That was almost as difficult as the depression itself, trusting enough to let the mask drop and allow others inside. Worse still she was never quite sure who it would be, never knew which of her friends might visit or who they’d bring along for the ride… so to speak. 

But, then again, that was part of the reason they’d set it up this way. It let Lena stay in control but only to a point. Beyond that she knew she’d have to trust. In a weird way she was almost forcing herself to learn to be human, to accept that she didn’t always have to be in control. 

“The hell with it.” She muttered, grabbing the phone and sending the text message pausing only to add her location and when she was available. As the increasingly negative path of her thoughts was robbing of her of any ability to work she just left the time open ended. A few minutes later the phone pinged and she saw the anonymous message that someone would come by her office in around twenty minutes. With a nervous fluttering in the pit of her stomach she grabbed one of her three emergency ‘date’ outfits from the small hidden wardrobe and quickly changed.

Eighteen minutes later Lena was standing nervously by her desk, not sure whether to look out at the balcony or inwards at the door. The dress she’d picked was… daring to put it mildly and she knew she was probably tempting fate wearing it. A sheer silk number in the richest purple she’d ever seen it clung to her curves like a second skin. Except, however, for the two slits that ran down her sides from armpits to hips. Those were wide and inviting, practically encouraging someone to explore. The thinnest of straps rode her hips to keep the outfit from disintegrating in a gentle breeze then the slits continued down her thighs and on, on, on to the floor length hem. The open sides were proof positive that, apart from her shoes, the dress was the only clothing she wore. Viewed straight on she was an enticing temptress, from the side she was virtually naked. 

She heard a gentle flapping of cloth on the wind and turned to see Supergirl hanging a few feet above her balcony, cape catching the breeze. Lena took a deep breath and opened the door, beckoning Kara inside and taking the opportunity to admire that stunning figure in her tight fitting super suit. Lena had to suppress a groan as Kara walked by, the Kryptonian’s ass setting off all sorts of desires in her soul. She never quite understood how Kate ever let this woman get out of bed, and with the red sun lamps she knew first hand were installed in their home that was something the Gotham Knight could definitely do if she wanted.

“Wow Lena, that’s… you’re stunning!” Kara said, her eyes taking a long, slow trip up and down Lena’s body as an excited smile lit up the room. Lena shrugged, embarrassed despite herself. After all this was Kara Danvers complementing her and she’d always had a weak spot for that.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Kara asked and her voice had just a hint of something… naughty in it. Lena nodded, still not trusting herself to talk, and Kara lent in so her lips were brushing Lena’s ear.

“I am really, really tempted to keep you all for myself tonight.” She slipped her hands in the slits and let her fingers skim over Lena’s sides and stomach. Lena whimpered and tried to hold still, letting the girl of steel do whatever she wanted.

“But Kate had the most wonderful idea and I’d hate to keep you waiting.” Kara teased, a gleam in her eye.

Lena swallowed, knowing instantly that she was in trouble. The message she’d sent had been very simple, two words in fact, and she knew full well that every single member of her loving, caring support group were capable of doing fantastically evil things with that request. Alex Danvers tended to be fairly straightforward but had an extraordinary gift for getting Lena to switch between a dozen different sensations almost on command. Sara Lance wielded pain like the finest artist and could balance someone between pleasure and pain for hours if she desired. Kara was creative and made full use of her powers to blow her mind. Mia was all youthful energy enthusiasm and eager exploration. Kate though... Kate was wonderfully cruel and a true genius at tormenting Lena without ever once making her feel the need to stop.

“You’re sure you want this?” Kara said, holding out a hand to Lena. Lena didn’t even hesitate before she took it in hers, let Kara pull her close and whispered the words she’d written less than half an hour ago.

“Punish me.”

“As you wish.” Kara replied with a smile before taking off into the sky, her body wrapped around Lena as they flew through the night sky.

To Lena’s surprise it was Kara’s apartment they went to, not the one she shared with Kate when the billionaire was in town. The remains of a takeout delivery were visible on the kitchen counter and Lena realised they must have raced to finish when she’d sent them her message. She felt bad about that though a little bit of her couldn’t help but enjoy the compliment of being so high on their priority list. She’d like to think she at least made it worthwhile.

The big open plan space didn’t normally give her much of a hint as to what was planned but tonight was different. Kara’s bed was dressed in black silk sheets and matching pillows with a wave of candles set up around the edge of the room. Facing the bed was a chair. High backed with a complex metal frame and red leather padding she could make out restraints hanging down the back just above the level of the seat while another set waited on the front legs of the device. She didn’t need a genius level IQ to guess who that chair was likely for… 

‘Last chance.” The voice came from behind her and she jumped as she knew this apartment like the back of her hand and she knew, absolutely knew, there was nowhere to hide back there. Yet despite that a black clad figure walked past her, one armoured hand trailing across her shoulder. Even without the cowl and red wig Batwoman was a formidable presence and Lena felt her resolve waver. But no, no she knew what she needed, what she desired.

“Punish me.” She said, repeating the request she’d made of Supergirl, spreading her hands out to her sides in surrender.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Batwoman purred before kissing her deeply. Lena staggered, shocked as always by a passion that bordered on aggression which seemed to be the default state for Gotham’s Dark Knight. As the kiss broke she felt impossibly strong hands turn her around and then Supergirl had her lips pressed to Lena’s. So different, she thought through the pounding of her own heart, but similar too. The same passion but warmer, somehow, more caring, more careful. Neither better than the other but both addictive.

As Supergirl ended the kiss Batwoman tilted the blonde’s head down and kissed her right in front of Lena. The CEO felt her pulse race, the sight unbelievably erotic, doubly so as both women had wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into the moment even if not to the kiss itself. Every time they’d done this, which admittedly wasn’t a big number at this point she thought with a mix of annoyance and regret, the experience had been different but this moment persisted across them all. A silent promise that they could each trust the others and, for the two caped heroes, a confirmation that they loved each other above all else regardless of what was about to happen.

Which, as it turned out, involved instant bliss for Lena. Both heroes turned to her and nuzzled in to the side of her neck, their hands slipping under her dress just as she’d hoped. No warmup, no easy start, just instant teasing foreplay as their fingertips swept across her stomach, sides, back and breasts, mouths kissing, nipping and sucking on both sides of her neck. Every minute or so they would alternate kissing her while the one not lucky enough to be ravaging her mouth worked at her throat just hard enough to walk the line between pain and pleasure, leaving a perfectly judged love bite behind as they moved back to admire their work before swapping over.

Within five minutes Lena was panting, swaying and, she knew, soaking wet between her thighs. How could she not be, she raged at the disapproving voice in her head, look at who was doing these wonderful things to her! She saw blonde and brunette hair moving around her, caught glimpses of their spectacular figures although the Batsuit did a pretty good job at hiding most of the lovely details about its wearer. 

She felt hands slid down her back to cup her ass and knew that those questing fingertips had likely slipped in the evidence of her arousal. What she couldn’t see was the knowing look that passed between the two heroes and they started, subtly, to guide her down to the chair. She was so lost in their attentions it wasn’t until the restraints closed around her wrists that she realised what they were doing and by then it was far too late. 

They knelt before her to secure her ankles and even though she was still fully clothed she felt naked as they both eyed her hungrily. Her mind raced with the myriad of ways that they could fulfil her request and she tried to guess what route Kate had come up with. Pain or pleasure or, more likely, both. She wondered how they’d hurt her in this position, after all the restraints were fairly loose and while Kara could of course easily overpower her that didn’t feel likely for some reason.

“Comfy?” Kara asked with an adorable grin that tap-danced on the edge of seduction. 

“Y.. yes.” Lena replied, annoyed at the slight catch in her voice.

“Good, enjoy the show.” Kate said as she pulled Kara up into a kiss.

“What? Hey… wait…” Lena started to struggle as realisation dawned. They wouldn’t… they couldn’t… surely…

But to her horror the two women acted like she wasn’t even in the room, lost in their own little world. Kate wrapped a leg around Kara and flipped her down to the bed, the smile on Kara’s face one of pure joy as she dragged her wife down with her. Lena could only watch as the brunette straddled the blonde, her hands roaming over the tight fitting super suit and she lent forward to get back to kissing the soul and centre of her universe. 

The clank of chain grew more insistent as Lena searched for a weakness, any weakness in her restraints. There had to be one, she thought with increasing urgency. That had to be what this was, a test to see how badly she wanted to join in. They wouldn’t just force her to watch, surely Kara at least wouldn’t be that cruel.

The rattle of metal on metal grew as, unseen by Lena, the two lovers were saying volumes with their eyes. Mostly, if they were being entirely honest, they were trying not to laugh at the frustration they knew they were causing. Lena was someone very special to both of them of course but there was something very satisfying about taking her down a gentle peg or two, especially when she’d technically asked them for this! After a few minutes they heard the first annoyed grunt and Kate winked at Kara.

There was a blur of movement and in a heartbeat everything changed. Suddenly Kara was the one on top and she was straddling a very, very naked Kate Kane. The Batsuit was folded and stacked neatly in a corner and Kara’s mouth was busy taking advantage of the delicious canvass below her, working her way slowly down. 

Lena was still stuck in the chair but the new scene before her hit her libido like a lead pipe. It didn’t help that Kara had flicked her cape to her left and was slowly - far too slowly for Lena’s growing desires - sliding her way down the bed towards their bound captive, that glorious butt dancing in the air as if she could feel Lena watching her every move. She was so caught in the moment it actually took Lena a few seconds to realise that one other thing had changed… there was something light but hard on her face and there were lenses in front of her eyes. She caught the faintest whiff of a very familiar scent and realised Kara had put her glasses on Lena’s face.

It was a humbling - and almost humiliating - display of Kara’s powers and it turned Lena on more than she cared to admit. Her hips were grinding into the chair by now, desperate to figure out some way of joining in the fun but the restraints were perfectly designed. She had a surprising amount of movement but none of it was *quite* the right move to let her get herself off. She let out a gasp as Kara reached the end of the bed and kept right on sliding down, floating in the air, her thighs starting to glide smoothly down the outside of Lena’s bound legs.

As Kara’s butt pressed up against Lena’s stomach the girl of steel sucked Kate’s toes into her mouth and kissed one after the other, her tongue dancing in between them. The cry of pleasure from Kate seemed to bounce off Lena’s soul and she found a matching needy whimper escaping her own lips. She watched, spellbound, as Kara finished worshipping Kate’s feet and slowly, oh so damnably slowly, sat up.

She pressed her back against Lena’s body, twisting her head to kiss her neck and send shivers of longing through the CEO. Her hand came up and wrapped itself in Lena’s hair, guiding her lips down into a kiss that slammed into Lena’s overloaded mind like she’d grabbed a live-wire. The hand slipped sideways and delicately scooped the glasses from Lena’s face as Kara broke away, leaving her victim panting and writhing in her bondage.

“Thanks sweetie.” Kara whispered with a wink as she slipped the glasses on to her own face and the super suit started to disappear. To Lena’s shock as it did so it revealed smooth, tanned flesh slowly leaving Kara as naked as her wife. The shock was replaced by despair as the rapidly-stripping Supergirl fell forwards and reversed her loving course back up Kate’s body just in time to pull her ass away from Lena’s body as the suit finished its vanishing act.

Lena felt like she was going to explode. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps as muscles twitched from a desire she had no way to release. The seat below her was soaked and while she still struggled it wasn’t so much to try and find a way out as it was to enjoy the feeling of being restrained. As Kara completed her tour of Kate’s most scenic points the brunette grinned and tumbled them over, leaving Kara on her back as Kate flicked around to straddle Kara’s face pausing only to slowly remove the glasses. The last thing Kate wanted at this point was Kara’s super suit reappearing! 

“Mmmm, yum.” Kara said, her voice slightly muffled as she lapped away at the tasty treat she’d been offered. Kate shuddered in pleasure then dropped forward, returning the favour. Lena almost cried with frustration at the sight of Kara’s body being pleasured by the stunning brunette right in front of her, the scent of sex rising into the air and her complete inability to do anything about it. She felt her lips part, felt a word rise that she rarely used…

“Please..” It came out as a croak, her eyes staring at the two women as her body flexed urgently against the chair. Kate looked up, her lips shiny with Kara’s essence. 

“Please what?” She asked with a grin, her hand taking over the job her mouth couldn’t currently do so as not to leave Kara hanging.

“Please… let me…. I want….”

“Let you… go?”

Lena shook her head so violently the chair actually rocked a little. “No! Please let me join in!”

“Join in?” Kate teased with a wicked look down at her now-slippery fingers. “You mean with this?”

“Yes! Or you. Or both of you! Please I just… let me pleasure you.”

“Hmm, what do you think dear?”

“Mmm, mm mm mmhhh,”

“Oh, sorry.” 

Kate lifted her hips a little to let Kara talk clearly. “Yes, that sounds great!”

“Okay, you can join in.” Kate said and lowered her head again. A few long seconds passed until Lena cried out in desperation.

“Well let me go then!”

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, can’t you do that yourself?”

“No!”

“But you can do everything yourself.”

“NO! Please….”

“So you’d like us to… what… to help you?”

“YES!” Lena was almost in tears at being so close yet helpless to do anything about it. “Please, I’ll… I’ll do anything you want but please, please help me.”

“Anything?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow and Lena swallowed. Normally she’d have been worried at such an open ended promise but in that moment she thought she’d never seen anything quite so erotic as Kate Kane.

“Anything.” She said quietly but with heartfelt commitment. 

“Did you hear that Kara? She’ll do *anything* for us to let her go.”

“Mmm m mnmhh mhht.”

“Oops.”

“Awww, but you taste so good… yes. Yes I heard it.”

“And… what do you want to do with this beautiful woman who’s willing to do anything for our favour?”

Lena squirmed in a very, very good way at the compliment and found herself holding her breath,

“Ooh, you’ll let me choose?” Kara said in a playful tone.

“It’s your turn love.”

“I’ve got just the thing…” Kara said and moved. In a heartbeat Lena felt herself unbound and stripped, felt herself being held in strong, bare arms as she was moved to the bed and laid on her back. Felt herself take Kara’s position beneath Kate and then moaned in desire as she felt soft blond hair over her thighs as Kara nuzzled up to her soaking wet pussy.

“Let’s put her in her place.” Kara said with a wicked grin as she bent to her task. Oh yes, the tiny, tiny part of Lena’s mind that wasn’t overwhelmed by sensation thought, her place indeed. Right in the middle of these two, giving and receiving in equal measure, no judgement or guilt just understanding and love. She felt Kate buck and anoint her, the taste on her lips intoxicating and, as she reached for more, the two women swopped places and suddenly it was the Kryptonian above her and the human pleasuring her. On and on through the night they went, a non-stop cycle of pleasure and release for all three women until they fell into a three way embrace with Lena at its centre, exhausted but satisfied, the destructive voices in Lena’s head silenced for now by the love and affection of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex Danvers was frustrated beyond belief. After Lex had been revealed as the fraud he was she’d thought everything would go back to normal. Yet the DEO had become bogged down in administrative work, the government taking closer and closer daily control and frustrating her efforts to do good in the world. Kelly was away at a research conference, Lena was buried in a new science project and Kara… Kara was married now. Well… in practice if not legally in the eyes of the law she corrected herself. Who knew Jewish weddings needed so much forward planning?

In fairness Kara had been spectacularly good at not making Alex feel like she’d been abandoned. She’d made Sister Night sacrosanct and never let anything get in the way if she had even the slightest say in the matter They were seeing more of their friends too as Kara and Kate both worked hard to find time for everyone to socialise and unwind together. But none of that helped right now as Kara was off planet trying to help J’onn rescue a group of Green Martians from a slave camp deep in the heart of Mars.

She’d tried to work out her frustrations at the target range and on the combat floor but neither had done more than take the edge off. She was in such a bad mood she almost ignored the ping from her phone but reluctantly looked at the message anyway. After all the odds were it’d be another world ending disaster that couldn’t wait. She was, in an odd way, right but not in a way she’d ever expected. It was a one word text from Kate, sent not from her normal number but the red phone they’d half-jokingly called the ‘support group’. One word that left Alex curious, confused and a little bit worried.

“Help.”

If it was truly an emergency Kate could have called direct or taken a dozen other options. But for Kate Kane of all people to send out a support call like this was worrying and Alex knew that neither Kara nor Lena were in a position to respond right now. Sara or Mia could pick it up but something told her they might not be the sort of help that Kate had in mind.

“I’ll be there in five hours.” She typed back and went to book out a company jet for a quick trip to Gotham.

She hadn’t been sure where she’d meet Kate but was slightly reassured when the brunette billionaire directed her to the Wayne Tower apartment. Everything seemed fairly normal, though Luke wasn’t around which was a bit unusual these days. Maybe he was down in the cave she thought although that particular possibility set off warning bells.

“Hey Alex, thanks for coming so quickly!” Kate said as she opened the apartment door and urged the older Danvers sister inside. 

“Of course, anytime! What’s wrong?”

“I… fuck this is embarrassing.” Kate groaned stalking around the impressive living area.

“Well… what else are sisters for?” Alex said with a smile that, to her quiet delight, was returned by Kate. While she’d never admit it she’d always found Kate a little intimidating and worried she might not be able to connect with her. Recent events had done more than enough to convince Alex that wouldn’t ever be the case but it was always nice to get confirmation.

“You might wish you hadn’t put it that way…” Kate said with a sigh and flopped down into a big padded chair. She gestured to a matching seat across from her. “Might want to sit down for this.”

“First up…” Kate said as Alex accepted the offer and settled in opposite her. “There’s absolutely no way I’d have put out that message if Kara was around. I’d have told her and she’d have helped and we’d never have mentioned it again.”

“Okay… well I can promise the last part anyway, whatever this is your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks.” Kate said with a grateful grin. “Ever hear of a villain by the name of Poison Ivy?”

“Uh…. kinda? Sorry, it’s hard to keep up when you’re tracking every alien threat to Earth.”

“That’s fine, she’s never really operated outside of Gotham so no reason you would really. Short version: She’s a victim of a really nasty experiment that gave her control over the plant life of the planet and changed her world view for the worse. Or, at least, the worse if you happen to be a human being and you’re threatening the ‘green’. Can also come up with some spectacularly nasty toxins.”

“Clue’s in the name I guess.”

“Pretty much. Anyway, I went up against her a couple of days ago. Took her down but she dosed me with… something.”

“What?!? Are you okay?”

“Well I thought so. And I’m not poisoned, not like that anyway… but Ivy outdid herself this time.” 

“I’m gonna guess this is where the embarrassment part comes in?”

“Where it starts, yes.” Kate winced and steeled herself. “So I went out hunting two days ago and found a bunch of rabbits up to their usual tricks. No problem… except when one of them landed a blow it hurt… and also felt good.”

‘Uh… how good?” Alex asked carefully.

“Really good.” Kate looked down, her cheeks burning as she kept talking to the carpet. “Weird but whatever, right? Then another one hit me and same thing. Then I found myself actually wanting the next blow to hit… “

“Oh Kate…” Alex muttered, suddenly suspecting where this was going.

“Yeah. Whatever that stuff was it makes pain pleasurable. Worse, it seems to make it addictive. Luke’s still running tests and it looks like it’ll wash out on its own in a couple of weeks but that’s far too long. I don’t dare put on the cowl, I might let someone beat me to death just for a cheap thrill!”

“So… do you need me to step in for you again?” Alex offered gently.

“Umm…. Not exactly.” Kate said and now she was actually squirming in her seat. “See it looks like this stuff, whatever it is, actually reacts to pleasure. Don’t ask me how we tested that by the way.” She added with a menacing glare and Alex zipped her lips shut. 

“Luke thinks if I… uh… well… if the pleasure is high enough at the same time the pain’s driving it the rest of the toxin will basically burn out. Unfortunately it also seems to not work if it’s self-inflicted. Or machine-inflicted. Believe me I tried before sending that message…”

“Just to make sure I’ve got this right.” Alex said, fighting back a rising wave of conflicting emotions. “You’re basically asking me to beat you until you orgasm?”

Kate sighed and looked like she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

Alex felt her mind race. This was going to be really tricky. On the one hand this was her sisters *wife*… but they both seemed fairly relaxed about this sort of thing and secure in the knowledge that neither would even think about looking elsewhere when they had the other to come home to. On the other hand there was Kelly so that put paid to any idea about this being a mutual experience no matter how weird such thoughts might have been. On the third hand Kate clearly wasn’t doing this for, as she put it, a cheap thrill and was mortified about having to ask. 

Which led to the other big thought. This was Kate Kane asking and as much as Alex hated to admit it even in the privacy of her own head the woman was breathtakingly gorgeous. There was a tiny little part of her that was actually a bit jealous of Kara and she wanted, oh did she want, to play around if only in a small way.

“Alright.” Alex said and was surprised to find her voice steady. “Though I’m kinda curious how often you and Kara play Mistress of Pain.”

“Every third evening, twice on the weekends.” Kate replied immediately and the wicked grin reminded Alex that despite the embarrassment of the situation this was still Kate Kane. This was not a woman who saw any shame in having a healthy and varied sexual experience.

“I’d have guessed more.” Alex said with a wink, giving as good as she got. Kate laughed and to Alex’s surprise the Gotham Knight threw herself forward and hugged her. 

“Thank you, I know this is a bit weird even for us.” Kate whispered in her ear and Alex had to fight back a very inappropriate shiver.

“You’re so going to owe me another go in that suit of yours after this.” She replied.

“Well you do look good in a cape.” Kate said with a laugh. “Deal, though let’s not do it when there’s a supervillain running wild or Kara will beat my ass and not in a good way!” 

“Talking of…” Alex raised an eyebrow and Kate nodded. 

“Yeah, better get this done I suppose. Uh, mind if we…” She nodded towards the bedroom and Alex laughed. 

“Is this your normal seduction routine or am I a special case?”

“Oh you’re a special case.” Kate said as she rose gracefully to her feet then paused. “Uh, Alex… can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure.”

“You…. Do know you’re beautiful, right? Only you seem to sometimes not realise that. Like… worse than Kara does.”

Alex stared, slack jawed and couldn’t quite work out a reply.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Kate said extending a hand. Alex automatically took it and let Kate pull her, with surprising ease, to her feet. They stood nose to nose for a minute as Kate bit her lip.

“Oh… fuck it.” She muttered and darted forward, kissing Alex right on the lips. There was a surprised squeak but the director of the DEO didn’t pull back. For a few astonishing seconds she indulged herself with her sister’s wife and found it surprisingly uncomplicated. 

“Sorry and never again without permission I promise.” Kate said as they parted. “But… maybe just remember that moment the next time you’re wondering how you stack up?”

“Uh-hu.” Alex nodded, still stunned. “I’ll…. I’ll do that.” She blinked, committing the moment to memory. Kate, she knew, was one of those rare women who made even the straightest wonder what-if…. And she’d just kissed her. Properly kissed her, with passion and desire. She felt like she was a teenager in front of her first crush and was fighting hard not to giggle from sheer nerves.

“I… I…” She swallowed and got herself back under control. “I’ve never hated Kara more than right now.” 

Kate laughed and hugged her. “Sorry, she got there first but, well, alternate realities and all that, who knows what happened there. Besides it’s not like you got a bad deal, Kelly is fucking gorgeous and you two are so damn precious together. Plus, trust me, you’d leave me far behind the moment you started using that brain of yours. Kelly at least speaks your language.”

Alex blushed and ‘aww shucks’ the compliment away in a manner that did nothing to disprove the suggestion. 

“Now come on…” Kate said, leading her towards the bedroom. “Lets get you beating my ass while Luke’s still busy a couple of hundred feet below us. Some things he’s better off not knowing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter, Lena and Alex were having entirely too much fun and threatened to break things if I stopped prematurely ;-)

Alex collapsed into the plush aircraft seat with a satisfied sigh. The last few hours might not have been what she expected when she’d come to Gotham but they’d certainly been entertaining. She wasn’t likely to forget the sound of Kate begging for more in a hurry and she’d somehow managed to resist doing something that’d land both of them in a world of trouble with their significant others. Better still Kate had quietly admitted just before Alex left that Kara probably needed to know what had happened and why and had agreed to tell her as soon as the Kryptonian was back on the planet. Which meant Alex had suitable material to tease both of them for at least the next year. She made a mental note to get some sort of custom paddle made up for their anniversary just for the hell of it…

To her surprise her phone pinged just as the door was pulled closed and she fumbled in her hip pocket for the thing. The surprise doubled when she saw it was another Support Group call, this time… hmm, this time it was from Lena. Well wasn’t that interesting, Alex mused, reading the short message carefully.

“Partner wanted for scientific experiment.”

Nicely cryptic, Alex thought, but as it was on this particular number she wondered just how ‘scientific’ the experiment was likely to be. Still, with Kara and now Kate both off the table for a little while she was probably the preferred choice. The massive amount of sexual tension she was carrying with her probably made this a bad idea but who knew what Lena had in mind? Maybe it was just a roundabout way of figuring out whether the seventh, eleventh or twelfth Doctor was the best. 

“Heading back from Gotham now, can be there in about five hours.” She replied and was pleased to see an almost instant heart eyes emoji come back. She realised that actually spoke very well to Lena’s current mental state as she wouldn’t know who it was that was coming to see her from the group. It also made her a little nervous as she knew Lena wouldn’t get quite so excited for anything small.

“Oh I am SO glad it’s you!” Lena laughed, practically running over to hug Alex as she walked through the door of the office. “You’re perfect!”

“For something in particular or just in general?” Alex asked with a smile, letting her body shift into a subtly seductive pose 

“Oh both, definitely both!” Lena replied chuckling. “But in this case I need an… understanding point of view to help me out with something and was kinda hoping it’d be you.”

“Really?” Alex asked, surprised despite herself. “Should I be flattered or worried?”

“Bit of both, more of the first.” Lena said with a wink. “Have a look at this.”

She led Alex over to a small table and pulled off the dust sheet covering two oddly shaped items that reminded Alex of deformed eggs. She also knew exactly what they were and couldn’t help a blush.

“Vibrators? Really?”

“Vital scientific experimental equipment.” Lena corrected and she didn’t seem disappointed at the lack of instant enthusiasm.

“Oh this should be good. Okay, I’m listening.”

“We’re trying to study the link between sexual excitement and the decision making process.” Lena explained. “These are key to that study.”

“Still not quite following…”

“Stop interrupting and you will.” Lena smirked picking up one of the eggs. “Two participants per experiment, each of whom gets one of these. And yes, before you ask, we’ve got a male equivalent too but considering there’s no-one on the support group with a penis it seemed pointless to bring that up here.”

“These are wonderful little things, they really are. Watch this.” She tapped a control on her watch and the device hummed into life, its surface rippling as little waves and patterns rolled up and along its length. It was also weirdly silent, just that tiny hum the only sound in the room as it pulsed and moved.

“Woah. Okay, that’s cool.” Alex agreed.

“And as you’ve just seen remote controlled.” Lena said. “Ten levels and the egg itself does a pretty good job at reading someone’s response so it can tailor what it does to make sure the results are comparable between subjects.”

“So… why two of them?” Alex asked, suspecting this was a trap but not really caring.

“Each person gets an egg… and the remote for the other.” Lena said. “They control what the other feels but with a little bit of a twist. Levels 1 to 5 are free of restrictions but 6 and above have a rule attached. Pick one of those and it runs for one minute before dropping back to the last level used.”

“So you can’t stop it once you go that high?”

“No… but you can get your own back!” Lena’s smile was wicked and Alex privately wished she could get a picture of the moment for… reference. “Your partner can set yours to that level or any level above and then it goes for two minutes while you’re locked out from doing anything to theirs until yours slows down.”

“I… wait… so if mine gets ramped from 5 to, like, 8 I can set the other one to 9?”

“And yours runs for 1 minute, the other for 2. AND you get a minute to recover a little.”

“That’s… that’s evil.” Alex said admiringly. “Talk about needing to trust someone!”

“Which is the flip side.” Lena pointed out. “Level 5 and below is deliberately calibrated to never *quite* push someone over the edge.”

“Oh fuck…” Alex felt her eyes go wide at the thoughts of what could happen.

“So, Alex Danvers, beautiful and fearless director of the DEO not to mention all around badass… want to go to dinner with me?” Lena asked with an egg in each hand and an eyebrow raised in challenge.

The egg slipped into her easily but even so Alex whimpered as it settled in place. She was still so damned turned on from turning Kate’s ass red and the memory of their unexpected kiss seemed to gently stroke her libido every time she thought of it. She was extremely glad she’d changed into the slinky dark blue dress Lena had provided before taking this last step, the thought of doing so with the intruder inside her a daunting proposition. Of course she’d also taken the chance to make a quick permission call to Kelly and had received some surprising news…

She walked out of the small private bathroom of Lena’s apartment and drank in the sight of the tight black dress clinging to those lovely curves. 

“Everything alright?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, fine. Though let’s try and avoid sprinting anywhere…”

Lena laughed. “I know what you mean! Really am glad it was you that showed up for this, can’t think of anyone else that’d be a big enough distraction.”

Alex blushed. “Oh stop it, if Kara was here you’d be a drooling mess and you know it.”

“Well, yes, but what makes you think I’m not now?”

“I see no drool.”

“Wrong direction….”

Alex gave the raven-haired beauty a quizzical look and saw her eyes flick down.. “OH! Oh I… sorry, I’m.. wow, really?” She stammered, realisation dawning in a hurry.

“Really.” Lena confirmed, offering her arm. “Shall we?”

They indulged in a little small talk until they got into their chauffeur driven car and Lena had made sure the privacy panel was up and her custom-designed sound dampening field turned on.

“Okay, you’ve got the watch?” Alex showed her the thin black bank around her wrist. “Great. Now I’m going to regret this but tap the screen.” Alex did so and a simple counter popped up with a plus and minus symbol either side. The counter was currently at 0. “Right, just set the level you want and tap the number to confirm.”

“So set it with these and just tap here?” Alex asked innocently, holding her finger down on the plus symbol until the number read ten and went to tap it only for Lena to urgently grab her hand.

“Not from nothing!” There was a worried look in her eyes that nevertheless had a tinge of hunger to it. “I thought you’d know the value of foreplay!”

“Oh I do… but maybe I just want to hear you scream.” Alex said as she got in Lena’s personal space.

“Uh, Alex, aren’t you… spoken for?” Lena asked, suddenly nervous in the best way as Alex slowly pressed her back against the seat.

“Yes and my girlfriend is the most understanding woman on the planet. Not to mention one of the most trusting which is why she gave me a free pass with you.”

“What?” Lena squeaked the word as she felt Alex’s lips brush hers.

“You heard. Now… do you want to kiss me or not?”

“God yes!” Lena tried to lean into the kiss but Alex held her back.

“Then I set this to 10 for one minute, no revenge.” She let a deliciously evil look settle on her face. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the driver doesn’t hear.”

Lena didn’t hesitate but just nodded. Instantly Alex jabbed her finger down on the control and pulled Lena into her arms, smothering the ecstatic cry as her lips met Lena’s. She didn’t bother timing anything, just held on and kept kissing this beautiful woman as she shook through not one but two quick orgasms before the egg slowed to its previous level which, in this case, meant it turned off.

“Fuck…” Alex breathed. “You don’t do things by half measures do you?”

“N…. no.” Lena gasped, shuddering as she came down. “Christ Alex… are you normally this cruel?”

“No but I’ve only got a night so let’s make the most of it.” Alex said

“Pity…” Lena murmured, snuggling into Alex’s arms as she tried to recover form the unexpected pleasure. “On both counts. You’d make one hell of a dom.”

Alex felt herself blush and Lena chuckled. “Though you may need to learn not to do that at a simple compliment.” 

Alex raised her wrist, the big 10 on the display a clear threat.

“I wouldn’t. Only promised no revenge on the first one, remember?”

“Damn… alright, I’ll play nice. For now.”

“Glad to hear it, besides we’re nearly there.”

Alex wasn’t surprised to find they were eating in one of National City’s more prestigious restaurants but was a bit shocked that they were eating in public. Oh, sure, it was a corner booth where they could sit next to each other on the ludicrously soft curved bench but it was still in the public dining room.

“This is… nice.” She said, looking around and taking in the upmarket decor and general air of wealth that permeated the place. In fact she was so busy checking her surroundings she completely missed Lena setting her control to level 2.

“A bit much maybe buuoohhh”. Alex slammed a hand over her mouth and tried very hard to ignore the sudden gentle stroking that, somehow, seemed to know exactly where to touch. She looked over at Lena, intending to ask her to turn it off or at least down but the lust-filled look was enough to show her that was pointless. Instead she glanced at Lena’s wrist to spot the level she’d picked and dialled her dinner date up to a 3. 

“Ugghhh.” The grunt was quiet but enough to reassure Alex that Lena was at least playing fair. She’d half expected the other egg to be rigged to not work in public or something. “Oh this might have been a bad idea…” she muttered just loud enough for Alex to hear her. It was the perfect opportunity to back off, to let things settle down into an enjoyable evening of just hanging out together…

“Too late now.” Alex said with a smirk, pushing Lena up to a 4. She saw fingers scrabble over the table and snag a napkin, pulling it under the table where it was quickly scrunched into a very tight ball as Lena fought for control.

“You’re pretty when you’re struggling.” Alex teased then gasped as Lena turned up her own egg to a 4, matching the level Alex was inflicting on Lena.

“You too…” Lena hissed as both women tried to find some sort of metaphorical solid ground to cling to and failed miserably. 

At that moment the waiter glided over and took their drink order, suggesting a very expensive but apparently quite excellent white wine which they both quickly agreed to if only to get him out of earshot. 

“God these are… “ Alex broke off as the egg started an odd tapping motion that almost had her eyes crossing. “How does it know!” She hissed urgently.

“I told you, it can read your responses, figure out what works for you.” Lena smirked as she eyed Alex up and down. “Can’t wait to look at that data.”

“Oh really?” Alex said casually flicking Lena to a 7.

Instantly Lena froze, her eyes closing, hands clutching the edge of the table. Her lips parted and Alex could hear her panting as she tried to gulp breaths into a body that was hurtling towards the edge. Alex could see her thighs trembling as she tried to fight back temptation. She could also just about make out the wine waiter coming over with their order. She judged the distance and thought it should be just about perfect. Lena’s quiet gasp as she shuddered on the edge of the cliff came half a second before the egg dropped back to a 4 and maybe two seconds before the ice bucket touched down on the table.

“Thank you so much.” Alex said. “Could you pour a taster first?”

Lena glared daggers at her but Alex took her time, savouring the wine before nodding her acceptance and sending the waiter on his way.

“You absolute bitch.” Lena whispered as soon as they had reclaimed their privacy. “Do you have any IDEA how hard that was?”

“Nope.” Alex said happily. “But it must have been pretty bad if you couldn’t manage to get your hands under control long enough to fight back.”

Lena glanced at her watch and cursed silently. She dialled up an 8 and was just about to tap the number when she glanced at Alex… who had a 10 showing and a finger within striking distance.

“Hey, you want to give me a free minute go right ahead.” She teased. “I’ll be happy to call the waiter over to take the rest of our order.”

“You… oh, you….”

“Wow, I can see how you run a multinational company, such a powerful command of language.”

Lena seethed but had to admit, if only in the privacy of her own head, she was loving this. Alex Danvers given licence to play and proving every bit the creative sadist Lena had always suspected she could be. For a second she imagined being tied up at this woman’s mercy then quickly squelched the thought. Far too exciting given her current situation she thought. Instead she settled for nudging Alex up to a 5 just as the waiter reached them.

“Ooohh fffuck you…” Alex hissed, her hands clenching into fists beneath the table. Somehow she managed to get her order placed without blatantly groaning and the instant he turned his attention to Lena jabbed in a 6. Lena, somehow, managed to only blink in surprise as she kept talking, Alex leaned back to drink in the scene and got caught completely flat footed as Lena managed to get the waiter to leave within thirty seconds and held her wrist up.

Alex shook her head in mute pleading at the 9 on Lena’s screen but Lena just blew her a kiss and gently, almost sensually, pushed down. Alex felt her insides clench as the egg seemed to go crazy, rippling against her most sensitive spots, extending longer points out to tap and tickle spots she didn’t even know she had. Her mouth fell open and she half turned to bury her face against the booth, trying to make it look like she was talking to Lena who, by this point, was back down to level 4. Lena was so fascinated by the battle playing out on Alex’s face she helped her out, matching her position so it looked like they were gazing into each others eyes.

To Lena’s surprise Alex reached out and snagged her hand, wrapping their fingers together and holding tightly. She kept her lips pressed tightly together but her hand shook around Lena’s and her eyes went wide. The orgasm ripped through her but, somehow, she managed to hide it well enough that only Lena, with her direct contact, noticed. To her relief the egg dropped back to a level 5 and she gulped in a breath.

“That…” Lena whispered in her ear “was incredible! How the hell did you do that?”

“Self… self-control.” Alex gasped back. “Well, that and growing up in a house with an innocent sister who had super hearing.”

“Want to call a truce?”

“Temporary.” Alex said, still trying to catch her breath but adding a wink. “You’re… you’re going to pay for that one.”

“We’ll see about that Alex.” Lena said rising to the challenge as they both knew she would. “Level two then?”

“Three.” Alex negotiated.

“Three.” Lena agreed and they each nudged the other down to a gentle simmer.

“Lena, what the hell did you make these things from?” Alex asked after a couple of minutes sitting in comfortable silence.

“Oh, corporate secret, sorry.”

“But they’re incredible! Like better than most people!”

Lena laughed and nodded. “Unlike most men and women these little beauties can actually learn and are always paying attention. You’d be surprised how easy it is to figure out what buttons to push when you do that.”

“Apparently so!”

“Besides if you think that’s good wait until you try the anal plug.”

“The WHAT!” Alex hissed in shock. “You haven’t… you… you have haven’t you?” Her eyes were wide as she contemplated that possibility. 

“Oh yeah.” Lena looked around conspiratorially. “That one is a fucking weapon. Can make you howl in pleasure one second and in pain the next.”

Alex swallowed wanting nothing to do with that particular toy. Although, a traitorous voice in her head pointed out, if it was Lena or Kelly using it on her….

“Sounds like you should sell it to the DEO as a new weapons program.” She joked.

“Only if I get to pick the test subjects.” Lena replied blatantly checking out Alex from head to foot and back.

“No deal.”

“Oh come on, it’s just a couple of weeks strapped to a cross with everything being recorded.”

“Only if you’re on the cross next to me!”

“Now now, can’t have the CEO in the test pool, hardly an unbiased candidate.”

“How convenient!”

“Hmm, wonder if I can get Kate to take over the project.”

“Like you’d put yourself through that.”

“To see you howling in pleasure? In a heartbeat.”

Alex blinked and leaned in. “Wait… you’re serious?”

Lena nodded. “You’d better believe it!”

Alex grinned and kissed Lena on the forehead. “You’re the second person to feed my ego like that today. Keep this up and I might start to believe it.”

“You have *seen* you right?”

“Occasionally.” Alex quipped taking a sip of her wine. 

“Look harder next time.” Lena suggested. “There have been times I just want to kiss your feet on the slim change you invite me upwards.”

“Damn…” Alex sighed, letting her barriers drop completely. “Kinda wish you’d told me that when I was single.”

“It wasn’t the right time.” Lena said with an apologetic smile. “Too much else getting in the way.”

“Even so…” Alex said then threw caution to the wind. “Just so you know I’ve always thought you’re absolutely stunning.”

“Really?” Lena’s voice was small, surprised and clearly wanting very much to believe the words. Alex was shocked and it clearly showed on her face as Lena blushed. “Sorry, it’s just… most, hell, all of my relationships I’ve always had to think if I was being used. This is just about the first time in my life I’ve been told something like that with no obvious ulterior motives.”

“So… you don’t believe me then?”

“Umm… I want to.” Lena confessed. “But the concept’s kinda bouncing off a little.”

“Okay, well… Lena Luthor, you are stunningly beautiful and I can’t believe it’s taken me that long to tell you so. I’ve spent more nights than I’d care to admit thinking about you in all sorts of inappropriate ways. Believe me?”

“Uh, sort of….” Lena was actually blushing and it was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen but she wanted this particular message to sink in.

“Okay, well I’ll ask again in a minute.” She casually flipped Lena’s egg up to a 6 and sat back, making a show of drinking in Lena’s every twitch and wiggle to the increased stimulation.

Lena whimpered - she actually whimpered, Alex thought in delight, desperately trying to hide the goofy grin she knew was trying to break free - and closed her eyes, hands twisting in her lap as she tried to resist the surge of pleasure. For a moment her fingers twitched towards her own remote but she let them drop away, playing Alex’s game. Somehow she rode it out and when the egg settled back into its gentle stroking she looked up proudly at Alex.

Okay, Alex reminded herself sternly, no matter how good that look is on her do *not* get used to it. One-off, remember? 

“So about believing that you’re the sort of fabulous that has women writhing in their beds even though they’re all alone?” She whispered, pulling Lena close to at least give her a little cover for what was happening.

Lena just blushed and stammered. “Oops, too late.” Alex teased turning her up to seven. Lena moaned, burying her face in Alex’s neck, hands on her hips as she trembled from the terrible, wonderful sensations pounding through her. Alex could actually feel the pulse of the egg. Not directly but in the way Lena’s body shuddered against hers. For a moment she wondered about just pushing the button again as the time ran out and seeing if Lena noticed but no. Just as Lena was playing along so Alex needed to make sure the game was fair.

“Holy fuck…” Lena panted as the egg reset down again, her eyes wide as she looked up at Alex. 

“Did you actually manage to resist that?” Alex asked, impressed.

Lena nodded and impulsively kissed Alex on the cheek. She wanted to do much, much more… but they were already pushing their luck. Sure this place catered to the rich and paranoid so had a fairly tolerant behaviour policy and an incredibly strict no-camera rule but there had to be limits to that.

“Good girl.” Alex murmured and almost achieved in Lena what a minute of level 7 attention had failed to do with two words. “Now…. “

“Yes, yes I believe you!” Lena said quickly. “I really do… thank you Alex.”

“Very good indeed.” Alex purred. “In fact I think you deserve a reward.”

“Really? I… no, waahhhhhhh”. Alex had tapped the controls for level 8 and Lena cried out softly as the egg started a rapid rolling, tapping wave against her g-spot. She shuddered and reached for her own remote… then paused. She wanted, even in the midst of her lust, to get back at Alex, to have the beautiful redhead bucking in her arms as she was in hers. But she was already clinging on by her fingertips and that was guaranteed to push her over the edge! She waited, fighting to keep a clear head, counting down silently.

With two seconds to go she dialled up level 9 and tapped the number, sending Alex’s egg bursting in to life. At the same time she reluctantly pulled back gasping as her own torment slowed and eased into the background. Alex was caught by surprise and her eyes locked on Lena, a mix of surprise and desire burning deep within them. And stayed there, Alex fighting to maintain eye contact as she battled for the longest two minutes of her entire life. As the devastating stimulation faded she sagged, half collapsing into Lena’s arms but still had enough for a small, tired but triumphant smile.

“Anything you can do…” She muttered and Lena laughed.

“Okay, tell you what… back to a truce until dessert?” Lena said. “Otherwise we’re definitely going to get kicked out of here.”

“You don’t want to go home early?” Alex asked letting her fingers brush Lena’s thigh.

“Uh… hmm, well that’s not a fair question.” Lena pouted. “On the one hand, good god yes. On the other we’ve got all night and I haven’t really eaten since breakfast.”

Alex’s stomach suddenly gurgled as it reminded her she’d crossed the country twice that day and they both cracked up.

“Okay, okay, truce.” Alex said, holding her hands up. “Though this damn thing is really good at keeping things ticking over…”

“Of course it is.” Lena said with a smug look. “I designed it.”

The next hour passed in a haze of small talk, big talk and the occasional laughing fit from both women all of it underpinned by a slowly building erotic tension. More than once Alex almost asked Lena to just turn her up to 10 to relieve the need bubbling up within her but she resisted. Hang on, she told herself, it’ll be worth it! From the occasional smouldering look Lena sent in her direction she guessed the temptation was mutual. As the dessert menu arrived she drew a deep breath and turned to her companion.

“Lena…”

“Alex…” 

They stared for a moment then burst out laughing, both having talked at the same time. Alex gestured to her host. “Please, go ahead.”

“Why do I get the feeling you know what I’m going to say?”

“Does it involve skipping the rest of the meal?”

“Might do. And I know that look, you’ve got a suggestion?”

“Might have.” Alex said with a wink. 

“Let’s hear it then!”

“Skip the meal, get to the car and spend the ride back to your place at level 10.”

“You…. do know that’s going to be at least ten minutes, probably more like fifteen right?”

“Yep. What’s the matter, scared?”

“I’m a Luthor!”

“So yes then?”

“Oh you’re so on Danvers!”

“Actually one other thing before you settle up. A little wager if you like.”

“Why does this sound like a bad idea?”

“Give me, oh, five minutes once we’re back at yours and I’ll prove to you there’s a level 11.”

“There isn’t. I built them, remember?”

“Five minutes.”

“You said a wager. What’s the prize?”

“If I’m right I want to ride your face all night long. Don’t worry I won’t ignore your needs, I’m kind like that.” Alex let her hand trail over Lena’s side, brushing her hip and trailing across her waist. 

“And if I’m right?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Then you can try that plug out on me.”

Lena actually dropped her wine glass. Thankfully it was heavy crystal and didn’t break but the contents splashed on the table. She stared at the redhead in disbelief. “You’re serious.”

“Absolutely.”

“You… do know what that thing can do, right?”

“Scream in pain and pleasure I think you said?”

“Yes! And you’d….”

“I would.” For you, Alex didn’t add but she was pretty damn sure Lena got the message.

“Wow.” Lena muttered. “Okay though I’m not sure how I lose either way.”

“Well lucky you then.” Alex teased. “Come on, you’re paying!”

The car ride back was delicious agony and both women were incredibly grateful for the truly sound proofed passenger compartment. The eggs running on level 10 for what turned out to be nearly twenty minutes thanks to National City traffic left them both sobbing with the power of their orgasms, each clinging to the other as their bodies writhed in passion. Alex wanted to kiss Lena more than she managed but simply couldn’t control herself long enough to do so. 

The driver was discrete enough to let them open the door and step out on their own time which was just as well considering it took at least five minutes for them both to settle down enough to be ‘presentable’. As the elevator doors closed behind them Alex spun, gabbing Lena’s wrists and pushing them above her head as she forced her to the back wall, kissing her urgently and finding her desire matched and returned by the beautiful woman writhing against her.

They tumbled into the apartment and Lena went to drag her one night stand to her bed only to find the taller woman putting on the brakes and standing firm.

“Oh no, we’ve got a bet to settle and if I let you get me over there it’ll never happen.” Alex said with a wicked smile.

Lena gulped nervously. “You’re… you’re sure you want to do this?”

“Bet your ass.” Alex growled stalking towards her.

“No, I think that’s what you’ve done.” Lena teased before Alex half tackled her onto the large leather couch. They tumbled together and Lena found herself lying on her side with Alex wrapped around her. Her legs were held apart by Alex’s powerful thighs, her arms tucked behind her back and Alex controlling both her wrists with one hand leaving the other free to roam over Lena’s captured body. And, Lena realised belatedly, control the egg still buried within her.

“Ready for this?” Alex asked, her lips brushing Lena’s right ear.

“No…” Lena said honestly, her worry showing as she tried to think what Alex might have in mind. “But do it anyway!”

“As you wish.” Alex growled and turned everything to max.

Lena cried out, indulging herself in the freedom offered by finally being in a truly private place. Her body trembled then stiffened as her muscles tensed, the orgasm rushing up on her with frightening speed.

“Imagine if Kara was here as well.” The words were whispered huskily in her ear and they caught her completely by surprise. “Imagine if you had one of these things inside her and she was jerking and writhing on the floor just down there, her sweet voice crying out, thanking you, begging you for more..”

Lena’s mind short-circuited. The image alone was spectacular but this was Kara’s stunningly beautiful *sister* whispering such wicked things in her ear as she held her tightly! And she was far from done…

“I know you can’t resist my sister’s ass at the best of times Lena, what would you do if it was right there, squirming around as the device you built just for her played her like a fiddle as you had to lie here, so very, very close but trapped and unable to quite reach her….”

Lena sobbed with pleasure as another orgasm crashed through her but this time it didn’t fade away, just kept building to the next peak and still Alex drove her on.

“And of course wherever Kara goes Kate’s by her side too. Just picture her down there at your feet, tied up of course as you have to be careful when you’re tormenting Batwoman…” Lena’s eyes fluttered closed as her head lolled back, the storm of erotic images overwhelming her.

“Wonder which one would break first, beg you to torture the other if you let them go? Promise to serve your every whim if you just let them stop? And what would you do then, hmm? Kate Kane or Kara Danvers as your personal sex slave… how many deprived, wonderful things would you have lined up for them to do to you? Or would you just give them the remote and make them drive the other to the point of insanity?”

Lost in the labyrinth of erotic images, held in human bondage by Alex Danvers and driven to a peak she never knew existed Lena Luthor cried out in pleasure and passed out.

She came round lying on the couch with a concerned Alex looking down at her. The relief as she saw the CEO move was obvious and she opened her mouth to apologise… only for Lena to reach out and snag her like a striking cobra, pulling her down and silencing any such nonsense with a kiss.

“That was incredible…” Lena breathed once she was sure Alex had gotten the message.

The redhead smiled nervously and slid onto the couch, lying down next to Lena and holding her close. “So… it goes up to 11 then?” she asked and Lena laughed, squirming around to face her.

“Try 50.” She replied with a happy sigh. “You’ve got one hell of a talent there Alex.”

Alex shrugged modestly. “It’s easy when you’ve got such good subject matter.”

“Damn…” Lena whispered and sighed as Alex cocked a curious eyebrow. “I was really looking forward to, uh, plugging you.”

There was a pause then Alex threw her a wicked grin and slithered around until Lena was behind her. She wiggled her butt agains Lena’s hips and looked back over her shoulder.

“Well I won so you’re definitely living up to your side of the bet but the night is young, why not do both?”

****

Alex was just about to head in to the shower the next morning, a silk robe wrapped around her, when her phone rang. She saw it was Kelly and picked up with a mix of joy and trepidation.

“So how did it go!” Kelly asked immediately and there was clear excitement in her voice.

“Oh… pretty, pretty well.” Alex said trying to ignore the lingering tingling below her waist.

Kelly laughed. “So in other words you seduced the hell out of her and probably ruined her for all other women?”

“I, uh, what…”

“Well I mean that is pretty much what you do, can’t imagine anyone else coming close to you my love.”

Alex blushed crimson and tried to ignore the snicker coming from the enormous bed in the next room. She glanced at the blankets on the sofa, oddly proud that she’d managed to leave Lena’s arms so as not to wake up with her. As odd as it had sounded even in her own head that had felt like a step too far.

“Thanks.” She said softly. “Are you, I mean…”

“Alex I’m fine. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have suggested this.” Kelly paused as if considering her next words very carefully. “Actually you can blame your sister for this.”

“Huh?”

“Oh not directly so stop looking for a gun. They don’t work on her anyway. But the way her and Kate have been so…. So open with each other about what they wanted and trust that no-one’s ever going to take their place with the other… well, it got me thinking.”

“About?”

“About you and Lena occasionally making eyes at each other without realising it.” Alex blushed again, grateful this was a phone call. “But also, well…. I’ve always kinda wondered what it’d be like to share a bed. Our bed I mean.”

Alex felt her jaw drop open and found the power of speech had deserted her so just listened. “And Lena’s gorgeous and open-minded. So I figured let you work it out of your system and then you can decide if it’s worth exploring further. Oh, and if you’d be comfortable with that of course.”

“I, uh… yes, yes I’d be comfortable with that.” Alex stammered, still stunned.

“And Lena?”

“Definitely worth it!”

Kelly laughed and Alex felt herself smile like a fool at the sound. “So quit talking to me, get your ridiculously toned ass in there and talk her into this!”

“I will… wait, how do you know I’m here?”

“Because it’s before 8, there’s no alien crisis on the news and you’re a lie-in person after doing something new in bed.”

“That’s… uh, I mean that’s… yeah, okay, accurate.” Alex admitted. “Though I slept on the couch!”

“Well done though you didn’t actually need to. Now get going! Preferably before Kara gets back from Mars and steals your chance.”

Alex laughed and nodded even though Kelly couldn’t see it. “Yes Ma’am!”

“Ooh I like that, you are definitely bringing that up again when I’m back in town!”

“My pleasure. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Kelly hung up and for a moment Alex just stared at the phone shaking her head. How on Earth - any Earth - was she this lucky. A woman that loved her, her sister blissfully happy with a woman who not only loved her unconditionally but could also buy half of Gotham and now the possibility of Lena frickin’ Luthor joining in on some adult evenings? Talking of which she reminded herself sternly…

“Hey Lena?” Alex called, heading back into the bedroom and letting the robe fall behind her. “I’ve got a favour to ask….”

**Author's Note:**

> So for those that made it this far I have a quick question. If I have any other stories like this would you a) like them posted here to keep everything in one place or b) have a 'Support Group 2' post instead?
> 
> As always comments, feedback etc are very, very welcome.


End file.
